


Simple Things (I want you)

by onotherflights



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Banter, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, So many kisses, can i just say otabek is the best, mention of yuri's family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 14:57:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9390035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onotherflights/pseuds/onotherflights
Summary: The nightly routine would change as the seasons did, and they wouldn't always have the luxury of sharing a bath; some nights they wouldn't even share a bed. Still, wherever they were together, be it a hotel room or two connected seats on an airplane, they would find a way to make their private little world fit into the space. They would make it home, because home could be anywhere as long as they were together.Or, the obligatory domestic fic where Otabek and Yuri take a bath together.





	

**Author's Note:**

> title from Simple Things by Miguel
> 
> [Amazing Fanart by azimutal/lazuritecrown ](http://lazuritecrown.tumblr.com/post/166323136214/what-are-you-doing-now-he-questioned-and-yuri)

There was something comforting about the sound of running water. 

Yuri was sitting in the bath, his chin resting on his knees as he waited, folded, as the water filled the space around him. It was nice and hot, he'd made sure to check it before dipping a toe in. 

When he first moved to Almaty, he'd been under some illusion of grandeur that it wouldn't be as cold as his homeland was. He was wrong, it was still cold. It wasn't an issue, he'd grown up in the cold, so much so that he spent half of his life on the ice. 

The idea of going home and sitting in a hot bath had always been something Yuri longed for. It was a luxury at times, when he was too tired from practice for anything more than a quick shower, if that, before he flopped onto his bed. 

Being able to sit in the bathtub reminded him of only happy times. When he was a child, his mother would always make time to help him take a bath, no matter how busy she was. He would walk into their apartment hand-in-hand with his grandfather, and he would rush over to his mother with wide eyes. She would look up from what she was working on at the time - either making dinner or bills and paperwork spread across the kitchen table- and she'd smile half-heartedly, letting him into her arms. 

She would step away from her work, leading Yuri over to the bathroom. She would help him take off all the layers that kept him warm while the faucet poured his bath, as he babbled all the while about whatever was on his five-year old brain at the time, whatever adventure he'd gotten up to that day. They would talk as he sat in the water, playing with toys. His mother had a gentle hand, always careful when she gently poured water over his head and washed his hair, carefully rubbing his scalp and guarding him from getting any suds in his eyes. 

Then she would wrap him up to dry in a fluffy white towel, which he would quickly discard the moment she had her back turned and proceed to run around the apartment completely naked. 

It was the one thing his mother always did consistently when he was younger. Maybe she felt that satisfied her daily quota. Or maybe she knew she was leaving, and those moments were the only ones she could manage before she started to rethink what she was doing. By the time Yuri was six years old, he'd learned to take a bath on his own. 

Now, at twenty, he was long used to the feeling of being on his own. He traveled alone to competitions, he often practiced alone, and in general if he ever had leisure time he was used to spending it alone. 

Yuri was fine with being alone, but as he reached up with his foot to turn the faucet off and heard the faint sound of the front door lock clicking open, he smiled. Being alone was fine, but if he had to choose between that and seeing the person he could most easily tolerate, he would always choose the latter. 

Yuri sat up on his knees, resting his elbows on the edge of the tub with one hand cradling his cheek, and waited. He could hear Otabek kicking off his boots and greeting their cat, Mishka, who was surely curled up on her favorite chair in the living room. He listened as Otabek padded towards their bedroom silently, and upon finding no Yuri there continuing on to the soft yellow light peeking through the bottom of their bathroom door, opening it slowly. 

He stopped then, leaning against the door frame. His eyes wandered briefly over the sight in front of him (Yuri, naked and illuminated only by candlelight, quite a sight) before he was easily closing the distance between him and the boy in the bathtub. He kneeled down and brushed back soft blonde fringe so that he could plant a soft kiss on Yuri’s forehead as a greeting. Dissatisfied, Yuri frowned slightly as Otabek began to pull away to stand. Before he got the chance, Yuri gripped the collar of his leather jacket and pulled him back in, pressing a full kiss onto his lips. Otabek melted into the touch, dropping the bag he was holding in his hand on the floor in favor of burying his fingers in Yuri's long hair. 

The lingering gaze continued as they pulled apart, until Yuri broke the silence. 

“Well, are you going to sit there all night or are you going to join me?” 

The older man stood, immediately letting his leather jacket fall to the floor next to the pile where Yuri’s clothes were currently resting. 

“Kept me waiting long enough.” Yuri commented, with no real trace of annoyance in his voice. He'd only just gotten in the bath of course, but he'd timed it that way. He had been waiting for thirty minutes since he had sent that first text. 

**To: Beka - 22:15**

_ I need you…  _

He had waited until Otabek had read the first message and was replying back to send a second message. 

**To: Beka - 22:21**

_ … to pick up my favorites from the shop for a bath. _

He'd even added the condescending smiley emoji and a love heart. Otabek’s reply had been short. 

**To: Yura - 22:21**

_ Fine.  _  
  


He'd imagined Otabek pulling his bike up in front of the little shop, walking in with his leather jacket and his cool hair and his serious demeanor, and then going for the bubble soap and bath fizzies. It must have been hilarious. 

Yuri watched as Otabek reached behind his back and pulled off his shirt, and held his gaze as he looked down at Yuri with a smirk as he started unbuckling the belt around his jeans. Yuri forced himself to stop gawking, because it was actually inconsiderate of Otabek to look  _ that good  _ naked, really. Instead he turned his attention to the little brown bag sitting outside the tub. 

He rummaged through it, finding the three things he'd been hoping for. There was a pomegranate-scented bath bomb that had always turned the water a most beautiful dusty rose color. Next was his favorite bath and body oil, and last was some body wash that smelled like the ocean. Yuri took the bath bomb in one hand, setting the two bottles next to the bath closer to the end, where Otabek would be. He turned back to see Otabek fully undressed, leaning on the edge of the tub and about to step in. The corners of his lips curved up when he saw Yuri was staring at him again. 

“Thank you.” Yuri said quietly, the bath bomb still resting in his palm above the water. 

Otabek just smiled fondly at him, stepping into the tub and sitting down behind Yuri. As he stretched out his legs, Yuri easily fit between them and let his back rest lightly on Otabek’s strong chest. 

“Anything you want, Yura.” He murmured, and it made the blonde smile as he lowered his hands, dipping the powdery pink ball into the water and watching as it immediately started to fizz, the water around it seeping in color. It wasn't the first time Otabek had said those words, and certainly not the only situation. Yuri tried to show his gratitude in a multitude of ways, but he still felt like it would never be enough. 

He watched as the ball slowly dissipated into the water, leaving its color and sweet lingering fragrance behind. Otabek reached out, stirring the surface of the water with his hand. Yuri just smiled contentedly and leaned his head far back against Otabek’s shoulder. He closed his eyes willingly when he felt gentle fingers hook under his chin and turn his head, tilting his face upwards. He accepted another kiss, his damp fingers traveling up to entangle in the thicker section of Otabek's hair. He waited until he could feel the hot slide of Otabek’s tongue on his own to tighten his grip, pulling a handful of hair, making Otabek moan low in his throat. He smiled wickedly against Otabek’s lips, having gotten what he wanted. He just wanted a recording of that sound, to play on an endless loop. 

“And that's the last favorite I was waiting for.” He murmured softly, stealing another long kiss for good measure. He acted as if he was deprived of kisses, when really he was far too spoiled to them. 

Otabek smiled too. “Not the least?” 

Yuri huffed a laugh, relaxing against warm skin once more, sinking low into the tub so that his whole chest was covered. “Not by a long shot, Beka.” 

They sat in silence for a while just letting the water, which was as hot as the younger could stand it, seep in to warm their bones. Yuri watched the longer strands of his hair floating in the water next to him. His hair had gotten so long, it would stick to his back when he sat up again. 

Otabek’s feet were sticking out of the bathtub, resting against the tiled wall. 

“You have big feet.” Yuri commented quietly, as if it was the first time he had noticed. 

“Yeah well,” Otabek was half-distracted, his fingers too busy tracing invisible patterns over one of Yuri’s lithe arms. “You know what they say.” 

Yuri rolled his eyes, even with his back to Otabek. “Yeah, they say you have big fucking feet.” 

Otabek laughed easily, so much so that the water splashed. That happened a lot, Yuri would say something that wasn't even funny, and Otabek would laugh as though he were watching a stand-up. Yuri didn't mind it so much, that laugh was another sound he would have on a continuous loop, if he were honest. In fact, making Otabek moan and making him laugh were his second and third lifelong goals, respectively. Thankfully, he didn't have to try very hard to achieve them. 

Careful not to disturb Yuri’s comfort, Otabek slowly reached his arm out of the tub and took the sea-smelling body wash in his hand, the other reaching for the sponge sitting on a shelf inset into the wall. 

Yuri didn't bother arguing that he was perfectly capable of washing himself, which is what he had said the first time he and Otabek shared a bath. Now he rather preferred being pampered, with Otabek rubbing gentle circles against his skin. He sat up when Otabek told him to, leaning back again and kissing his neck as Otabek ran the suds down his chest. 

When he was done, Yuri turned around, warm water sliding down his back as he carefully straddled Otabek's legs and took the soft sponge in his hands. He took his time washing his boyfriend’s skin lovingly, watching as Otabek leaned his head back against the wall and relaxed. Even though he looked very blissful, Yuri could feel the tension in his shoulders. 

Without a word of what he was doing, Yuri grabbed the body oil from where it sat next to the tub. He carefully poured some into his palm, setting the bottle down again. He rubbed the warm liquid against his other hand, carefully setting his fingertips on Otabek’s shoulders before pressing his palms flat. He worked the warm, soothing oil into the Kazakh man’s shoulders, his thumbs pressing in and chasing the tension away. 

“Yura -” Otabek pleaded quietly, through half-shut eyes, “kiss me.” 

Yuri quickly leaned in to comply, tilting his head so that he could sink into the touch naturally.

Sometimes Yuri wished he didn't have to breathe, so that he could kiss Otabek as long and as deeply as he wanted to, without the need for a pause. Like with everything, Otabek just did his best to keep up with him. 

Then, after a while, his kisses trailed down Yuri’s pale neck and nestled into the dip of his collarbone. 

“Shall I wash your hair?” He murmured against sweet skin. 

Yuri shook his head slightly, letting his hands fall back in the water. “Better to wash it after morning practice. May I wash yours?” 

Otabek smiled against him, nodding. “I’d like that.” 

It took a little adjustment and splashed water for Otabek to move and dip his head under the water, soaking his hair. While he did, Yuri got the bottle of shampoo in hand and gathered a small amount in the dip of his palm. 

He laughed softly when Otabek sat back up, his wet hair clinging flat against his forehead. He quickly pushed it back with his hands so that he could see Otabek’s eyes once again. He lathered the shampoo into thick black hair, his fingers massaging Otabek’s scalp with as much care as he'd shown to his shoulders. 

Yuri had learned early on in their relationship that the best way to distract his boyfriend was to kiss his neck and leave a love bite behind. He had turned his nose up the first time Otabek had admitted he liked it, thinking it was so juvenile and quite frankly stupid, even though he was actually a juvenile at the time. Then, he finally gave in and was rewarded with Otabek’s pleased moans. He liked it too, after all, liked the idea that he'd left a mark. If anyone ever got confused, it was clear to see, Otabek was still  _ his.  _

He used that knowledge to his advantage, innocently biting down into warm skin. 

“Yura, I-” Otabek started, hands slipping from the sides of the bathtub to grasp his slim hips. 

With his boyfriend sufficiently distracted, Yuri set forth his mischievous plan, his palms pressing together with Otabek’s sudsy hair between them. Unfortunately, it didn't take the older man long to notice his boyfriend was up to something. 

“What are you doing now?” He questioned, and Yuri sat back with a cunning smile to look over his handiwork, instantly feeling laughter bubbling up. 

“I always thought you would look good as a punk, Mohawk and all.” He smirked, and just as quickly as he’d said it Otabek’s calm smile turned into a full-on pout, and Yuri burst into playful giggles. 

The Kazakh’s man face softened again just at the sight, Yuri’s golden hair flowing behind him as he threw his head back, shaking in Otabek’s lap as he showed unbridled joy, something that rarely happened outside the privacy of their world, when they were alone together. Otabek didn't care if it was at his own expense and he looked like a fool, it was worth it for the beautiful sight in front of him. He was a fool for the younger man most of the time, anyway. 

“I'm going to take a photo, you look adorable, Beka.” The Russian man said, leaning halfway out of the tub to hastily dry his hands on his abandoned shirt and reach for his mobile resting among the pile of clothes on the floor. 

He held his phone in one hand, the other squishing Otabek's cheeks between his fingers and his thumb so that Otabek's lips puckered out comically. Combined with the shampoo Mohawk it was the funniest thing he'd ever seen. He was giggling so much he had to take a second picture so that he got a clear shot. 

Otabek didn't protest, he knew the picture would be for Yuri’s eyes only. There were more incriminating pictures than that in their camera rolls anyway. 

Yuri set his phone back down on the floor and kissed Otabek’s forehead affectionately, sitting back at the other end of the tub so that Otabek could dip his head under the water again, rinsing out the soap. 

Wordlessly, Yuri pulled the drain for the water, listening as it began swirling down. Otabek stepped out of the bath first, wet feet on the rug as he grabbed a towel and ran it gently over his hair, then wrapped it around his waist. Yuri stood up as well, water dripping from his naked form. Otabek handed him a towel and Yuri patted his skin dry, wearing the towel over his shoulders and letting it flow down his back. He only gave a small noise of surprise when Otabek picked him up like it was nothing, lifting him out of the tub. He was quickly set down again on the countertop next to the sink, and they each grabbed their toothbrushes and shared dollops of toothpaste, setting about brushing their teeth clean. 

After they were done Otabek blew out the candles and carried Yuri (who had abandoned his towel) again, out of their bathroom and into the main room with their bed in the middle, sheets and blankets pulled back like it was waiting for its occupants. 

Otabek set him down gingerly on the right side of the bed,  _ his _ side, and kissed his forehead before walking over to the chest of drawers. Yuri laid back on the pillows as Otabek found an old blue t-shirt of his, soft from wear, and handed it over to Yuri. After all this time, Yuri refused to sleep if he wasn't naked or wearing one of Otabek’s shirts. He hadn't bought sleepwear of his own in years. 

Otabek took off the towel around his waist and slipped on thick grey sweatpants, setting about finding both of their phones next to carry them out of the room. 

They always let their phones charge in the front hall, right next to the key hook by the door. Again, the outside world didn't need to be anywhere near their world. Besides, Yuri just set an alarm on the digital clock that sat on his nightstand instead. 

At the familiar click of buttons and the sight of Otabek walking past her into the kitchen to make Yuri’s nighttime tea, Mishka hopped down from her chair and padded towards the bedroom. The cat was well aware of her people’s nightly rituals, and her part in them. 

Yuri heard the expected  _ meow  _ as he slipped the cotton shirt over his head, immediately leaning down to pick the soft brown cat up and let her rest in his lap, stroking behind her ears and smiling softly as she purred. 

Soon enough, Otabek returned with a cup of steaming chamomile tea in his hands, presenting it to Yuri and receiving a chaste kiss as thanks. He padded back to the restroom, returning with a soft bristle hair brush and a hair elastic around his wrist. 

He sat down behind Yuri on the bed and carefully began to brush through his long, golden hair. Yuri drank his tea and continued to pet Mishka, and he was so relaxed he was practically purring too. 

Once his hair was combed through, Otabek’s deft fingers made quick work of plaiting Yuri’s hair and tying off the end. 

At the sound of Yuri’s empty tea mug being placed on the nightstand and the lamp that had illuminated the room going out, combined with the rustle of sheets as her people stretched out to lie down, Mishka hopped off the bed and slunk underneath it. She always slept soundly under their bed, venturing out to lounge under the window in the living room when the morning sun started to rise. 

Yuri didn't mind that Mishka left him, as he laid down against his pillow and facing his boyfriend he didn't miss a moment of cuddling, only Otabek was a lot more affectionate. They kissed lazily as a way of saying goodnight. 

“I set the alarm for half an hour early.” Yuri mentioned softly, nestling into Otabek’s shoulder. 

The older man just hummed a noise of approval, running his hands soothingly down the curve of Yuri’s back under his shirt. “Why?” 

Yuri smirked but didn't hesitate. “So that you can give me head before I leave for morning practice.” 

Otabek chuckled, closing his eyes contently. Though he had more emotional layers than almost everyone around him recognized, Yuri was a rather simple creature, physically speaking. All he needed was coffee, an orgasm, and hours on the ice and he ran efficiently. Throw in a homemade pirozhki and he was the happiest relocated Russian in Almaty. 

“Anything you want, Yura.” Otabek promised. 

_ Goodnights  _ and  _ love yous  _ were whispered as eyelashes fluttered and their lids grew heavy, until sleep finally settled over them. 

The nightly routine would change as the seasons did, and they wouldn't always have the luxury of sharing a bath; some nights they wouldn't even share a bed. Still, wherever they were together, be it a hotel room or two connected seats on an airplane, they would find a way to make their private little world fit into the space. They would make it home, because home could be anywhere as long as they were together. 

Wherever and whatever it was, they would make it  _ theirs.  _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I’ve written a shared bath moment for every ship I've ever written fic for, so it was time to initiate Otayuri in. As usual, I got carried away. I hope this fic wasn't too boring, i just really love domestic feels. I also kinda fell in love with writing their cat (name inspired from [this](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Misha)). Anyways, hope you enjoyed it! Comments are so helpful and appreciated. 
> 
> Come say hi on [tumblr.](http://onotherflights.tumblr.com/)


End file.
